storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Trouble at the Wharf
"Trouble at the Wharf" is the twenty-fifth episode of the Skarloey Railway Stories miniseries. Story Lots of barrages come from up the canal with cargo from the factories. The cranes at the Wharf load and unload the barrages, and the engines take away the goods or passengers to wherever they need to go. But things at the Wharf were hectic. "I've had enough of this extra work!" grumbled Peter Sam. "I thought you liked being busy," said Colin as he loaded a tractor onto a flatbed. "I do," said Peter Sam as he puffed forward so that the next flatbed could be loaded, "but this is too much. It's so bad, that whenever I go to get more water or coal, I return to find more delays and barragemen cross." Peter Sam went about his work in a sulk. "Just let things go the way they are," soothed Duke as he puffed by with some vans loaded with candy. "It'll eventually get better." "That's what you said the last time I went about in a sulk!" said Peter Sam, his fireman closing the lid to his tank. "I'll show them," muttered Peter Sam as he went back to work. He decided to make a plan... Later that day Peter Sam began to run low on coal. "I don't want more coal!" protested Peter Sam, putting on his brakes. "But how can you be really useful?" "By running out of coal, the Wharf Master will see that he's over-working us. Now, let me continue my work, or we'll just stay here!" "It's no use arguing with him," sighed the fireman, shoveling some coal into the firebox. "We might as well let him learn the hard way." Peter Sam eventually ran out of coal. The Wharf Master and Duke were both disappointed. "You've interfered with the workload," roared the Wharf Master, coming towards him. "You shall not come back until you can be trusted again. Duke, take him to the coal hopper this instant!" "You've been a naughty engine youngster," added Duke, shunting Peter Sam away. The next day Rheneas arrived to help out; but he too could see trouble; so did Colin. "How long has this been going on?" he asked as he pushed his line of flatbeds forward. "It's been a while," said Colin, loading the flatbed with another crate. "Peter Sam tried; but failed in showing that there's a scheduling problem." "There is a scheduling problem," agreed the barrageman. "We must do something about it and fast!" "I've got an idea," grinned Rheneas, shunting his flatbeds forward and explaining his plan to the others. The barrageman told the Tool Factory Manager about it, and soon the other managers and barrage-drivers were in. The next morning there were tons of barrages all coming in at the same time. "How are we going to keep up with them?" asked Duke, puffing forward to inspect the number of barrages approaching. The managers all came off the barrages that got to the docks first; and went to find the Wharf Master. The Wharf Master was in his office when they stormed in. "We need to have a word with you," growled the managers. The Wharf Master sat down, shaking like a loose crate in the breeze. After a long meeting the Wharf Master came out of his office. "There has been a schedule made for shipments to and from the Wharf; I'll make sure this place is organized for both barrages, railways, and lorries." His announcement received a chorus of horns, whisltes, and cheers. Characters * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duke * Colin Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Skarloey Railway Stories Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes